Huntik  The Mummy Returns
by PiaNoir
Summary: just like the movie but with the huntik characters. DXZ... SXL later on. Adventure, Drama, Humor, Romantic, Angst
1. Chapter 1

_Huntik – The Mummy Returns_

_Thebes – 3067 B.C._

_Five thousand years ago a fierce warrior known as the Scorpion King led a great army on a campaign to conquer the known world._

_After a vicious campaign which lasted seven long years the Scorpion King and his army were defeated and driven deep into the sacred desert of Ahm Shere._

_One by one, they slowly perished under the scorching sun until only the great warrior himself was left alive._

_Near death the Scorpion King made a pact with the dark god Anubis that if Anubis would spare his life adn let him conquer his enemies he would give him his soul._

_Anubis accepted his offer and spared his life._

**The Oasis of Ahm Shere**

_Anubis gave the Scorpion King command of his army and like an evil flood, they washed away all that lay before them._

_When his task was done Anubis forced the Scorpion King to serve him for all time._

_His army was returned to the sands from whence they came where they wait, silently to be awakened once again._

_Egypt – 1933_

A man with red-brown hair, a long trenchcoat and a pistol in his hand ran through an old temple. Everywhere there were cobwebs and rats ran over his the way. Suddenly he heard a weird sound. The man held his gun ready, and removed the spiderwebs to expose another hallway. With a torch in his hand he slowly ran down the hallway. He looked around everywhere. He was looking for potential attackers and fall. The man was ready for a fight when this was necessary. He had an unsettling feeling, but he went on. He quickly flashed in another hallway to see if from there came the noise. But there was nothing. Slowly he turned around again. However, someone was standing behind him. A little boy of no more than eight years with black hair and brown eyes. Both began to scream and the boy fell to the ground. As the man recognized who he was, he calmed down.

'Alex?', the amber eyed man asked, breathing heavily.

'What were you thinking, a mummy had come back to life?', the boy asked with a grin.

'I'll tell you a story some time.', the man answered as he helped him up.'What are you doing down here? I told you to wait for us in the temple.' Alex tried to contradict.

'It's dangerous down here.', argued the man.

'But dad, I saw your tattoo.'

'You saw what?'

'On a wall by the entrance. There's a cartouche just like it.' Alex opened the buttons on the sleeve of his father. 'With the pyramid and the eye and two kings and everything.' He showed him this on his tattoo.

'Really?', his father asked.

'Yeah.'

'Okay. Well, I'll be up to take a look at that in a minute. In the meantime, I want you to wait for us up there.' Alex tried again to contradict. But his father was adamant. ' No. Pick up your stuff, and I'll see you up in the temple.'

Alex obeyed, took his hat and ran back upstairs. 'And what should I do?' he asked.

'I don't know. Surprise me. Build a better mousetrap.' his dad answered and turned around.

'Okay.'

'While your mother goes and desecrates another tomb.' he whispered so that only he understood it.

In another room of the temple a woman with black hair, caramel-colored skin and beautiful light brown eyes was just busy dusting off an old Egyptian-panel. She turned around as she heard the hiss of a snake. 'Go away.' she said and stepped of the snake. In the same moment the red-haired man walked into the room and was able to dodge the snake yet.

'Those are poisonous, you know.' he said to the woman.

'Only if they bite you.' the woman answered. 'Dante?What was all that about?'

'Nothing. Alex wanted to show me something.' Dante answered, was carrying a crate to the other side of the room and began to laught. 'I swear the kid gets more and more like you every day, Zhalia.

'You mean more attractive, sweet adn devilishly charming?' she asked and went to him.

'No, he's driving me crazy.' Dante answered and kissed his wife.

'Now, where were we?' he switched the topic.

Zhalia was looking for something out of the box and turned back to her husband, who was already by the old panel. 'Hammer and chisel.' she said and hled him two tiny objects in front of his face. He took it and looked at her inquiringly.

'All right, all right! Let's do it your way.' Zhalia said and gave him an iron rod.

'Thank you' Dante answered and overturned the panel. With a loud bang the panel fell to the ground. In the room which was behind it, it was full of spiders and scorpions. Dante and Zhalia went with torches in the room.

'Ever since I had that dream this place is all I can think about.' Zhalia said, trying to avoid the vermin.

'Ever since you had that dream, I haven't had a decent night of sleep.' Dante mean and went over to his wife.

'I feel like I've been here before. I know I've been here before.'

'Zhaal, nobody's been here before, not in at least 3,000 years. Except for these guys.' Dante pointed to the many skeletons. But Zhalia has opened another secret door. 'Then how do I seem to know exactly where I'm going?' she asked afraid.

At the same moment came three armed men at the temple. 'Let's go.' one of them said. While Alex tries to build another mousetrap, he heard the voices of those man. He quickly got his bag and climbed onto a wooden frame, where no one could saw him.

'Knock, knock. Anbody home?' the leader cried. 'You tow check out that stuff, see if it's there.' he command. 'I'll sort out the Vales.'

Dante and Zhalia went through the corridors. Suddenly Zhalia had a vision. The walls were like new. Everywhere colourfully painted. She looked as a woman came of a door, she closed the door with a strange the door stood the soldiers apparently somewhat guarded. Then again, everything was like before. Zhalia did not know what had happened. She started wag around her torch. Dante looked. 'If you move that fast enough, you can almost write your name.'

'I just had a vision. It was like my dream, but it was real. It was like I was actually here in ancient times.'

'Well, if you actually were here could you show me how to open this thing?' Dante pointed at the door.

'Hold this.' Zhalia gave her torch to her husband. Then she took the star was attached to the door and turned it on, like the woman in her vision. Dante looked at her inquiringly, as the door opened.

'Now you're starting to scare me.'

'I'm starting to scare myself.'

Two of those armed men searched now for a determined object. 'What is this? Look at the state of this rubbish. The Eqyptians never had a clue. Look at that stuff. It's all chintz and stuff. Look at that.' one of them said. Suddenly he was hit by a stone. Alex has built a slingshot. 'Jacques, something's hit me head!' he nearly began to cry.

'Should up, Spivey.' said the other one. 'This place is cursed. We do not want to wake the gods.'

Meanwhile Dante and Zhalia had entered another room. What they did not know that someone had them on their heels.

'That's the emblem of the Scorpion King.' noted Zhalia and looked at a golden object. 'He's supposed to be pure myth. No trace of him has ever been found before. No artefacts. No archival evidence.'

Dante and Zhalia looked at a chest. 'Maybe they didn't want anybody to find him.' Dante said.

'Let's open this.' Zhalia began searching for the key of the chest.

'Zhaal, I don't know.' her husband said worried. 'I don't have a good feeling about this.'

'It's only a chest. No harm ever came from opening a chest.'

'Right, and no harm ever came from reading a book. Remember how that one went?

'Come on. We can't stop now.'

'Just remember, I was the voice of reason here.' Dante said and gave his wife his iron rod.

'For once.'

'Rubbish. Dreck. Chintz.' murmured Spivey. Suddenly he was hit by a stone again. 'God, that hurt' he began to scream. Alex tried not to laugh. Jacques looked around. He knew that something wasn't right.

In the same moment their leader watched the Vales. Zhalia tried to open the chest with the iron rod from his husband. Dante looked around and noticed a amulet. It had the same shape as before the star on the door. He took it.

'Honey? Let's do it your way.' he gave the amulet Zhalia. She took it with a grin and open the chest. A beautiful golden bracelet was in it. 'The bracelet of Anubis.' Zhalia whispered.

Alex tried to hit Spivey again, but Jacques noticed him. He looked to the boy with a evil grin. 'I'll take care of this.' he said to Spivey.

In the moment, as their leader want like to kill Dante and Zhalia, the temple began to shake.

'Oh, my God' Zhalia said and put the bracelet back to the chest.

'It's a bit late for that!' Dante screamed at her.

'Put it in your rucksack.' Zhalia said and took the chest.

'Let's leave it here.'

The leader ran away.

'It's a bit late for that!'

'What's it say?'

'He who disturbs this bracelet shall drink from the Nile.' Zhalia read the inscription. 'That doesn't sound too bad.'

Suddenly walls collapsed and roving masses of water were flushed into the hallways. Dante took Zhalias arm and began to ran with her.

While Jacques climbed up the ladder to Alex, his leader running in. 'Spivey! Jacques! Let's get the hell out of here!'

Spivey began running, too. Jacques slipped down the ladder and destroyed the supports of the woodenframe. Everything started to shake.

Dante and Zhalia ran away from the masses of water. But eventually there came a dead end. Both were covered by the waters and forced to go up.

At the same time Alex fell by a wooden frame. The frame tilted against a column. This column against another until no column longer stood. When Alex saw what he had done, he said: 'Wow!'

'This is bad, Zhaal.' said Dante, and clung to the iron bars laid upon him.

'We've had bad before.'

'This is worse.'

The water rose to continue until the two were completely covered with them. Suddenly a column, that was previously overturned by Alex, hit a wall which collapsed. Dante and Zhalia was flushed at the feet of their son. They coughed and reaching for air. But they were happy that it was over. Alex looked at his parents, then he looked around and at last to his parents again.

'Mom? Dad? I can explain everything.'

**What do you think? Good or Bad?**

**I really love that Movie.**

**Please review.^^**

**PiaNoir**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okey...sorry for all the fault's!^^ You know my english is not the best! I'll hope you like the chapter so far.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik and The Mummy**

_Hamunaptra – City of the Dead_

'The Book of the Dead gives life. "Said a black man and put an old book on the table of the tent.

'And the Book of the Living takes life away. ", replied a beautiful young woman with long brown hair. She carefully blew the dust off and put the book also on the table. Behind the two, workers were engaged in an excavation. It was night, but the men continue to work relentlessly.

'I thought that was my job. "The man said to her.

'We're getting close.' replied the woman, and both began to grin. Meanwhile, the workers came closer and closer to the goal. An old man with a beard, black hair and a red dress standing beside the men and watched them. At the same moment came a little red truck to the excavation site. Spivey, Jacques and their leader got out of the car when the man approached her.

'Did you acquire it? "He asked the three, as suddenly the earth began to shake. A brief shock offset all in horror. All looked be considered to the place from which the shock was. Slowly began to towers on Sand Mountain. The workers were staring the ever-growing mountain of. The old man, and Jacques, Spivey and their leaders went a few steps back, fearful of what lay in wait for their. Suddenly burst on the top of the sand hill and a lot of Scarabee quickly crawled out of the hole. The men tried to run away as fast as possible, but often were the pests quickly and attacked the workers. They crawled into the interior of the men. One of the men was attacked by several of the Scarabee. He quickly pulled his shirt out. He screamed in pain before the vermin crawled out of his mouth again. At that moment lost many of the workers their life's Fire-throwers finally ended the massacre.

'We're getting very close.' said the young woman with a grin and went along with the dark-skinned man.

'We found him.', cried the old man, 'We found him! We found him! " Together with the remaining workers, he ran off to the find. When he came to, some men just lifted a huge stone from the earth.

'Step aside there. Out of the way.' cried the old man and tried to banish his way through the crowd. He slowly walked to the find. 'Lok.' He said softly, touching the strange thing. At the same moment the young woman came up and looked at the mummy. 'It's him. It's Lok. ', The man told her. Slowly, she let her hand slip away out of the mummy. She smiled as she felt his presence.

'Now we must raise those that serve him.' said the dark-skinned and took a big blue vase, which gave him one of his comrades.

'Get out of my way. Get out of my way.' cried the leader of the group and met with his friends to the front. 'Get out of my way or I'm gonna shoot you in the face." He threatened.

'He means it. He shot someone before. " confirmed Spivey.

'Give it to me.' Said the old man approached the three.

'The opportunity passed us by. 'said the leader.

'We need that bracelet.' The man said angrily.

'We need it before it opens.', The dark-skinned stepped forward and drew his sword. Jacques and Spivey could not put up with and drew their guns also. Unfortunately, Spivey pointed at the head of their leader. When Jacques saw that, he pushed his arm in the right direction.

The companion of the dark-skinned drew their weapons.

'Enough,' said the young woman, shaking her head. Slowly dropped all their weapons.

'My dear Rassimov I told you I should have handled it.', The brown-haired woman turned to the ancients.

'I did not want your past history to cloud the issue, my dear Sophie.' Said Rassimov.

'Do not worry. We know where it is. We'll take care of it. ', The leaders reported back to word.

'No, we'll take care of it. "Screamed Rassimov. 'I have a different chore for you now. " He began to grin.

'Where is the bracelet. 'asked Sophie.

'It's on its way to merry old London.' Said the leader.

'Then London is where we must go. "Said Rassimov and walked away. But a man with a beard, dark hair and a brown robe looked after him dark.

_London _

It was night when the Vales finally got home. They lived in a big old house with a beautiful garden. It had many libraries and large rooms.

'I think the bracelet is some sort of guide to the lost oasis of Ahm Shere.', Zhalia said to Dante, just as they entered the house.

'Zhaal, I know what you're thinking and the answer's no. "said Dante, and put down the bags that he had worn all the time. 'We just got home.'

'That's the beauty of it. We're already packed.' replied Zhalia and threw her purse on the chair in the living room.

'Why do not you just give me one good reason?' asked Dante and approached his wife.

'It's just an oasis darling.' replied Zhalia and threw Dantes hat away. Both began to grin. 'A beautiful, exciting, romantic oasis.' She said as she walked around her husband slowly and seductively removed his scarf.

'The kind with the white, sandy beach and the palm trees and the cool, clear, blue water? ' asked Dante and pulled Zhalia up to him. She nodded. 'We could have some of those big drinks with the little umbrellas.'

'Sounds good.' breathed Zhalia to him.

'Sounds too good. What's the catch?' asked Dante and looked intently at Zhalia.

'Supposedly it's the resting place of Anubis's army.' Said Zhalia and walked away.

'You see? I knew there's a catch. There's always a catch. How did I know that? And let me guess. ', Dante said angry and went after her. 'It was commanded by that Scorpion King guy? "

'Yes, but he only awakens once every 5,000 year.' Said his wife.

'Right, and if someone does not kill him he's gonna wipe out the world. "Said Dante.

'How did you know?' Zhalia asked as she ran up the stairs.

'I did not, but that's always the story. " He followed her.

'The last expedition to actually reach know Ahm Shere was sent by Ramesses the Fourth over 3.00 years ago. He sent over a thousand men. ', Zhalia told more.

'None of them was ever seen again.', Dante said dryly.

'How did you know?' Asked Zhalia amazed.

'I did not, but that's always the story. "He replied.

'Did I mention the pyramid of gold?

'Twice. "

Zhalia ran into one of the many libraries of their house. 'Alexander the Great sent troops in search of it. " She took off her scarf and a brown robe and put both on the railing. From the library you could see down into the living room.

'Hooray for him.' Dante replied sarcastically.

'So did Caesar. "

'Look what happened to his career. "Argued on Dante.

'And Napoleon.' Zhalia pointed to the image of him that hung on a wall of the library.

'Yeah, but we're smarter than him. Taller, too. " Dante stopped and looked at Zhalia, who climbed up to a ladder that was leaning against a bookshelf and looked for a book. 'Exactly. That's why we're gonna find it.' replied his wife.

'Because we're taller? ", Dante asked confused. Zhalia looked over her shoulder, smiled at him and then jumped from the ladder to recover a little later in his arms 'That's why I love you. "

'Nice try.' replied Dante and deposed her.

At the same moment came two cars drove into the courtyard of the Vales. In one of the cars sat a dark-skinned man

"Mom!", Said Alex, who was carrying the box in which the bracelet of Anubis was hidden. 'What do I do with this chest? Sucker weighs a ton goddang. "

'Alex, watch your language.', Called his mother from the top. Dante while leafing through a book.

'Rather weighty, this.', Alex improved. He carefully placed it on the table, which was standing in the living room. When he was about to leave, he heard a strange sound that emanated from the chest. He turned and listened closely. Carefully, he opened the chest and saw the golden bracelet.

'Zhaal, that weird first dream of yours what exacty six weeks ago, right? "Dante asked Zhalia.

'I think so, but what's that got to do with anything? "

Dante flipped wildly in the book until he found what he was looking for.

'It just happens to coincide with Egyptian New Year. " Dante showed the side his wife. Zhalia looked at the page closely. 'That's right. What a coincidence. "

Dante rolled his eyes and closed the book. 'Maybe. All I'm saying is let's be cautious. If anything happened to you, I would never forgive myself. You and Alex are the only thing that matter to me. "

'Well the Bembridge scholars have been begging me to run the British Museum.', Confessed Zhalia Dante.

Alex took the bracelet out of the freezer and put on him. It immediately grabbed him and showed Alex a vision. The pyramids of Giza. Then through the desert and an oasis. And finally. Suddenly, the image disappeared. Alex realized that it was not a good Idea to put on the bracelet. Desperate, he tried to take it off. 'Cripes how do you get this thing off? "He swore.

Dante and Zhalia got from all this with nothing. They were too fixated on each other.

'Have I kissed you today? "Asked Dante. Zhalia shook his head. Slowly nurtured their faces and finally touched their lips and shared a passionate kiss. Zhalia wrapped her arms around his neck. 'I hate it when you do that.' growled Zhalia him.

"Why?" He asked with a smile.

'Makes me agree to anything.

"Anything?"

Zhalia began to grin and nodded. Dante hugged her, spun around, so she was under him and held her, to kiss one more time. But Zhalia suddenly made a discovery which prevented him from it. Dante looked over his shoulder. On one of the shelves hung a bra and some tights.

'Those knickers are not mine.', Noted Zhalia and saw Dante reproachfully. He back up Zhalia and murmured, 'Zane. "

'Alex, behave yourself for five minutes, all right? "Cried his father to him.

'You betcha. "Said Alex, leaving the bracelet disappear under his sleeve. Then he went to the chest. He placed a small statue and shut them again before his mother was with him.

'Happy to behome? Asked Zhalia her son.

'Could not be happier. "

'It's the Year of the Scorpion.', siad Zhalia to her son and gave him a book in front of his nose.

"Neat." Alex accepted the book.

'Thought you might like that. "

xXx

In another part of the house of a black-haired man ran with a golden scepter in hand, together with an attractive woman down the hall.

'So I killed the mummy and his minions and stole his scepter.', Hit the man

'Oh, you're so brave.' replied the blonde.

'And rich. Did I mention rich? "He asked, as they just entered a room.

'What do you think I'm doing here? "She said. Suddenly a group of armed men with red coats and surrounded the two.

'Sorry, we must be in the wrong house.' stated the man.

'You said this was your house. "Said the blonde, when she was suddenly seized by two of the men and was pushed out the door.

'I did not'

'Call me! "Cried the woman.

The black-haired man saw an old man and asked, 'You're not Sheila's husband? "

'No'.

The young man was pushed roughly to one of the chairs.

'If you work for Johnny, I was gonna pay him back on Tuesday. "

'I do not know any Johnny. "Bellowed Rassimov. 'We are looking for the bracelet of Anubis. "

'Oh, good for you. Good thing to have, the old bracelet of Anubis. "

'Where is it? "Asked Rassimov and approached him.

'Ah, you're looking here for the bracelet. I see. I have no idea what you're talking about.!

'Mr. Vale you try my patience. ', Rassimov said a little louder than before.

'Mr. Vale? Hold on a minute. 'To object, he tried, but suddenly it one of the men held a knife to his throat. "Ahhh ... That bracelet - You've got the wrong ma. Now I remember. "He said quickly." I lost it in a card game. "He tried to talk his way out.

'For your sake not, I hope.' Said Rassimov when he suddenly noticed the scepter. He picked it up and looked at it. 'It can not be. "

Suddenly a young woman came into the room. She had a black dress with feathers on. A small network was hanging over her face and she carried a basket with a snake.

'Where is your wife? "She asked.

'My wife? Oh ... You mean Zhaal. I think she went off to Baden-Baden or Tibet or something. The girl's a free spirit. Did I mention I was single now? "He said when the woman pulled out a black snake from the basket.

'Egyptian asps are quite posionous.' She explained to him.

'It's downstairs. There's a safe. The combination is 3-20-58. 'Said the man, while the young woman looked at the snake and gave her a kiss.

'393-Something.' Sophie walked slowly toward him. 'It's in the safe downstairs. I told you! I told you! "Cried the man, as to the snake hissed.

'And your point is? "Asked Sophie, and bowed down to him.

'My point is I told you so you would not kill me. "

'When did we make that arrangement, "she said and led the line slowly to his neck. The man closed his eyes in fear. Just wanted to bite as the snake, the door opened and Dante came into the room. Sophie stepped aside.

'Hello? "Asked Dante. The young man raised his hand in greeting easier.

'Zane, I thought I said no more wild parties. "

'Well when, you're popular -', he said, but the blade pressed against his neck again.

xXx

'Alex, I'm serious. If you've lost that key, you're grounded. "Threatened Zhalia her son while she kneeled before her son and searched through his jacket pockets.

'I have not lost it. I just can not find it. There's a difference. "He said.

'Well then, you better start finding it.', Zhalia said angrily.

'I will, Mom There's nothing to worry about. "

'Good evening. "Suddenly said a black man and entered the living room. Zhalia stood up and looked at the man. Protective she stand before her son.

'Who are you? What are you doing here? 'She asked.

'I'm looking for the chest, of course. "Replied the man

Alex went to the chest and took it to him.

'Give it to me now.' Command the man and looked at the two. Zhalia had not to offer and grabbed one of the swords which stood in the living room. 'Get ot of my house. "

'Whoa, Mom,' said Alex, and disappeared behind his mother. 'Maybe not the best idea. "

'Alex, get back there. " Suddenly other men appeared and stood to the other dark-skinned men.

'Definitely not the best idea.' Alex said anxiously. 'I think it's time to yell for Dad now. "

'I will kill you and take it anyway.' Said the man and walked up to Zhalia.

'I think not. " Suddenly another man came into the room, but he had a black coat and weird symbols on the face. The men drew their swords. Zhalia turned and looked up with relief.

'Montehue. What are you doing here?' Zhalia asked the man

'Perhaps explanations are best kept for later.' replied Montehue and stood beside her.

'Montehue.' said the dark-skinned pejorative.

'Wind. "Said Montehue.

xXx

'Hey folks,, knowing my brother-in-law he probably deserves whatever you're about to do to him but this is my house. I have certain rules about snakes and dismemberment. " Dante tried to calm things down. Rassimov looked at Sophie. Suddenly she threw the snake on Dante. She smiled as she thought, to have him killed. But Dante had the snake caught and held her head.

'Shoot him!' cried Sophie. One of her companion drew his gun and tried to shoot Dante, but he threw the snake to him and she bit to. The next pulled a knife and threw it to Dante. He caught it and threw it back, however. The knife thrower ducked and the man behind was hit in the chest.

xXx

The men attacked Montehue and Zhalia. Montehue ran up to their and drew his sword. Zhalia made a wheel and knocked one of the men out. Montehue was now busy with three men and defeated them one by one. Zhalia also fought against two men. The sword of the one they hacked into a bookshelf.

'Whoa, Mom! Where did you learn to do that? ", Alex asked enthusiastically.

Zhalia was a man in the ass. This was against one of his comrades.

'I have no idea.' Said Zhalia. Suddenly one of the men grabbed her by the neck and choked her. The two fell into a wall. Zhalia kicked him between his legs, whereupon he broke his grip. Then she beat him with her fist unconscious.

'That I learned from your father. "She said.

xXx

Suddenly another man appeared. He had a machine gun in his hand. Zane jumped from his chair and took the scepter from Rassimov again. 'I'll take that. "He cried, and disappeared into the bathroom. Dante followed him. He jumped behind the chair in order to protect themselves from the gunfire. He also disappeared in the bathroom. He quickly slammed the door, which was riddled by shots fired shortly after the machine gun. All items in the bathroom shattered.

xXx

'Not bad for a Medjai. " Wind said to Montehue. while he saw him in a fight.

Alex tried to protect the box. One of the men pulled on it. 'Let go!, Alex yelled at him. But the man was stronger and Alex fell aside.

'What's in the chest?' cried Montehue after he had killed a man again.

'The bracelet of Anubis!' replied the Zhalia while fih´ght against another one. Wind also involved in the fight. He twirled his sword and ran towards Montehue.

He ducked, but Wind was so intended and struck him once with his fist in the face. The two fought each other with swords and fists. Wind hit Montehue in the stomach.

'They must not get the bracelet, "Montehue said, breathing heavily. 'Get it and get out of here! "

A man tried to pull his sword from the bookshelf, as Alex pulled it and it fell on him and buried him underneath. Alex smiled.

Zhalia wanted to follow Montehues instructions and took the chest. Suddenly, still appeared a red-clad man. 'Mom, look out! "Cried Alex, but it was too late. The man dropped Zhalia out and moves her to his shoulder. 'Zhalia!' Cried Montehue and wanted rush to help her, but Wind wounded him on the shoulder and knocked him to the ground. The man disappeared with Zhalia and the chest. "MOM!" Exclaimed Alex. Wind put his coat again and vanished too.

xXx

'Zane? Zane? ZANE!' roar Dante and was looking everywhere for his brother-in-law. But he was not there. "ZANE!" Suddenly he appeared out of the with water flooded tub. Dante rolled his eyes.

'What'd you do this time?', Dante yelled at him, grabbed him by the collar and pulled him out of the tub.

'I have not don anything to anybody. "

Suddenly put the shots again. Dante and Zane ducked. "Lately," said Zane.

'Come on! "Said Dante and ran to the window with him. Both jumped through it. Below arrived they jumped over the fence and escaped just as the shots. They ran as fast as they could and arrived the court when a car drove away. They looked after it. A woman looked through the rear window.

'Dante,' she yelled, but she was pulled from the window.

'ZHALIA! " Dante wanted to run after, but Zane stopped him when suddenly another car drove past them. More shots were fired. Dante and Zane refuge behind a Pfelier. When the cars were gone they came out before the pillar.

'Dad! Dad! ', Called Alex and he was running in his father's arms.

'Are you all right? ", Dante asked anxiously.

"Yeah."

Dante let go of his son and turned around. He looked at Montehue.

'Vale.', He said and nodded to him.

Dante looked at him incredulously and then grabbed him by the collar and pushed him against the pillar.

'What the hell are you doing here? Scratch that. I do not care. 'Dante yelled at him and then left up to him. 'Who are those guys and where are they taking my wife? "

'My friend, I'm not sure but wherever this man is your wife will surely be.' replied Montehue and gave him a picture of Rassimov.

**And? What do you think?**

**I know Imothep and Anck-su-namun are the evil, but I think their lovestory is really cool. That's the reason why Sophie and Lok are like the two.**

**Yeah Montehue is there :D I like him!^^**

**okey now please review.**

**p.s. I'm sorry again for the fault's. but sometime this webside invert or leave some words! weird...o.O  
**

**PiaNoir  
**


End file.
